Trapped
by madworld27
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, and James Moriarty have one thing in common. They are geniuses with unique personalities. However, when they find themselves trapped in a flat together, who knows what kind of mischief could occur?
1. John Leaves

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

221B Baker Street

It started off as a reasonably good day. The sun peeked through the canopy of clouds, and an intriguing case had been resolved before morning tea. John Watson stood in the kitchen staring into the multitasking refrigerator. One might assume it to be impossible to fit human remains and food within the same small refrigerator, but they would be grotesquely mistaken. Life with Sherlock Holmes was filled with impossibilities. However, at the moment, food seemed to be lacking within the machine. Too tired to try and convince his roommate to go out to retrieve the basic necessities, John left the kitchen and grabbed his coat and phone before nearly heading out.

"Where are you off to, John?"

"Bloody hell, Sherlock. When did you get up?"

"I don't sleep. Sleep is boring. Why would I sleep when I could be doing something more constructive with my time?"

"Like scaring your flatmate half to death at six thirty in the morning?"

"Oh, don't be dramatic, John. It doesn't suit you."

"..."

"Anyway, where are you going?"

"I'm off to the morning market to get food for breakfast. That is unless you would prefer to take on the task."

"Shopping is boring."

"Everything is boring Sherlock. This is life; it's not all fun and games."

"..."

"Right. I'll only be an hour at most. Try not to tear the place down when I'm gone."

"Hn."

Once the door slammed shut, Sherlock grabbed a newspaper of the coffee table and reviewed the crime section. After what felt like an eternity of boring crimes, a knock came at the door. Checking the clock for the time, Sherlock found it to have been nearly half an hour since John's leaving. Two options then, a client or a relation. Neither option appealed to Shelock's tastes at the moment. Therefore, Sherlock remained motionless on the couch in hopes that the unwanted person would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, after nearly another half hour, the knocks persisted. Getting up from the couch, Sherlock decided he had had enough. He opened the door to find none other than his arch nemesis, Mycroft.

Suit tailored and pressed, Mycroft stood as the poster person for OCD. Now, Mycroft may have not been diagnosed as such, but his brother had always suspected. After all, what normal person walks around carrying an umbrella every time they leave the house. The arrival of his brother could only mean one thing: bad news.


	2. Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

_Suit tailored and pressed, Mycroft stood as the poster person for OCD. Now, Mycroft may have not been diagnosed as such, but his brother had always suspected. After all, what normal person walks around carrying an umbrella every time they leave the , the arrival of his brother could only mean one thing: bad news. _

"What do you want, Mycroft?"

"What? Can't I make a friendly visit to my baby brother's without an ulterior motive?"

"No."

"Right. Then, I have a case that is most urgent and in need of a delicate touch."

"No."

"Oh, don't be daft Sherlock take the bloody case."

"I'm a consulting detective; I get to choose my cases. And, I say find someone else."

"It has something to do with James Moriarty."

Silence filled the room. Then a third voice dropped into the conversation.

"Oh, really."

The Holmes boys' heads turned in sync to see none other than Moriarty sitting in John's chair.

"Really, boys, there is no reason to be so shocked."

Mycroft recovered first.

"Well, it appears as though your help is not required after all, brother dear."

"Glad I could be of assistance. Now please get out of my flat before John gets back."

"What? Don't want you doggy to get hurt, Sherlly?"

"I'm too tired for this. I trust you two can see yourselves out."

Taking a seat the couch, Sherlock went back to looking at the newspaper. Feeling ignored, Moriarty took offense and let a pout form on his lips. Mycroft just sight and took a deep breathe. Taking out his phone, Mycroft texted his men outside to come pick up the criminal mastermind.

Seeing as he was not getting any attention, Moriarty decided to take his leave. Standing, he fixed his suit and took out his phone to text Sebation. As he reached for the door, a shrieking siren startled the men. Then just as suddenly as it had started, the noise stopped. Reaching for the door, Moriarty attempted to open it.

Nothing happened. Trying again, Moriarty gripped the knob with both hands and twisted and pulled. Again, the door did not budge. Giving up on the door, Moriarty moved over to test the windows.

While Moriarty moved around the flat with haste, the Holmes brothers had to take a moment to recover their senses and take inventory. They observed Moriarty's actions and took note that it appeared they were trapped.

"Well, this is quite a mystery?"

Sherlock smirked at the challenge.

"I suppose you'll be hosting US longer than anticipated."

The smirk slipped as a groan of resignation filled he air.


End file.
